One Last Time
by homubot
Summary: The end is near. [Non-magical][Zombie AU][One-shot]


Half broken lits dim, masking the room with a faint light.

A radio that seems to be almost broken is set on a small stool. She clicks eject and shakily puts in the cassette labelled 'Our Song'.

Worn eyes look back from the radio to a pink haired girl. She gives a tired smile and resists the urge to cry hard. If she cried now, it would definitely ruin everything right now.

She presses the play button.

The radio plays the cassette as a mechanical click could be heard.

Once that was done, the bluenette walked over to her girlfriend who was waiting for her to get everything ready.

Gently taking her hands unto her own, she planted a soft kiss on her forehead. They shared a warm embrace in a sorrow filled silence.

Music slowly plays and fills the chilly room with a soft melody. The two couldn't help but smile when they realized what song it was. It was their song; the same song that they listened to back when they first danced together as a couple.

Pink eyes look up to find sapphire.

"Let's dance."

The pinkette gives a curt nod in response.

The girl who spoke out held her girlfriend's waist softly with her arms around it. The pink-haired girl could only wrap her arms her neck as both began to sway to the slow rhythm of the song.

They closed their eyes, remembering the memories they had made over the years. They made it through the good and the bad. No matter how rough it was; they always had each other in the end and that was all that really mattered.

Placing her chin onto the shorter girl's shoulder, she begins to sing into her ears as they danced.

A hiccup could be heard from the shorter girl as she pulled her girlfriend closer to her.

"Madoka…? What's wrong?"

She knew what was wrong. She just didn't want to accept it.

"You know what's wrong, Sayaka-chan."

A sad smile appeared on the bluenette's face. "Ah, you got me."

They exchanged glances at each other again.

"I l-love you… _hic…_ P-Please don't leave me!" She shouted out.

It hurt to see her like this, it really did.

"Hey, hey! Shh. It's okay. I'm still here now." She told her girlfriend, trying to comfort her.

"Sayaka-chan, you're not okay! You know it!" She exclaimed. "Y-You're bitten…" The pinkette was about to break down in tears. "K-Kyouko-chan, Homura-chan and Mami-san a-are all gone… You know what happens next Sayaka-chan!" She cried out.

"Hey! It's just a bite. I'll be okay, I'm sure! Even if I die, I'll come back! I'll be like… You expected Homura? Too bad! It's just me, Sayaka-chan!"

She tries her best to give her a silly smile. Sayaka wasn't exactly the best at cheering up her girlfriend.

"That's not funny Sayaka-chan!" Madoka hugs her harder, tears staining her dirty clothes."I don't want you to leave me…"

Tears roll out of Sayaka's eyes. "I-I don't want to either."

They spend the next hour in a still embrace.

The last time she was bitten, it was when she went out alone to the deserted shopping mall. There seemed to be a feral dog that was still alive in the mall. When Sayaka had gone to pet it and feed it food, it sank its teeth into her calf as a result.

She chuckled nervously when a very worried Madoka inspected her open wound. Madoka was panicking, almost on the verge of tears now that her girlfriend was about to turn into a zombie.

Before Sayaka could explain the situation, the pinkette quickly fumbled about the hideout to find all the medical supplies she could provide Sayaka with. She had also ordered Kyouko and Homura to require some bandages out in the abandoned supermarket.

It wasn't until she entered the room Sayaka was in when she was told that it was only a dog that had bitten her. Madoka immediately placed down the supplies, inspecting carefully to see if it really was just a dog bite. A relaxed Sayaka had told her not to worry and that it was only a dog.

Madoka had slept beside Sayaka that night, refusing to part with her girlfriend. Although she was overprotective, Sayaka didn't mind. It felt nice to be cared about so much.

That was a long, long time ago.

This time, it was really a zombie bite.

Her heart tightened at the thought of leaving Madoka all on her own. She had always wondered what Madoka would ever do if she had died. How would Sayaka be able to protect the girl that was of utmost importance to her?

"I'm sorry, Madoka." She croaked out. "If only I hadn't been so clumsy."

She quietly shakes her head in response.

"No, it's okay. You were only trying to protect me Sayaka-chan."

She felt the colour draining from her face, and felt faint. It was probably about time. The song was about to end, too. Body feeling heavy, she leaned against Madoka for support.

"S-Sayaka-chan?" She looked to the bluenette with confusion.

"…M-Madoka… I don't think I have much time left…" She breathed out, chest in pain.

Fresh tears appeared from Madoka's eyes as she saw the sudden state that Sayaka was in.

"No… No please, no, no!" She cried as she placed Sayaka's head onto her lap. She squeezed her hand hard. It was too early.

"Madoka." Her head pounded as she fluttered her eyelids open. She comes in contact with pink. "I… Love you so much, do you know that?" She weakly reached out for Madoka's tear stained cheeks. "When I said that you were going mine and mine alone… I really meant it." She closed her eyes, they were too heavy to keep open.

Teardrops fell down onto Sayaka's pale cheek. "I-I know…" She muttered out as she held Sayaka's hands close to her face.

"I l-love you Sayaka-chan… I love you so so much." She lightly pecked her forehead between loud sobs.

Trying her best to look up, she saw a hysterical Madoka. She was going to be the last thing she ever saw. She saw a broken girl. A girl who was worn out from the days where she had seen the awful things she saw.

Sayaka held out her hand up to Madoka and pulled her down into one final kiss.

Life left Sayaka's body as her hand slumped down. It was a deathly silence with only heartfelt sobs heard.

She was all alone now.

She was gone from her life.

* * *

**A/N: Hey hello, I hope you suffered whilst reading this. It was a quickly done one shot written after seeing a post on tumblr, so apologies if there were any errors. The post goes along the lines of "imagine person A is singing in person B's ear while slow-dancing" Some genius had added "imagine this happening during an apocalypse and they both know they're going to die soon". Seeing that prompted me to write something other than my current multi-chap fanfic.**

**Reviews would be cool, but until next time, goodbye~**

**Edit: Hmmmm maybe a pmmm zombie AU would be very interesting, although I don't know how I would really go about that. I don't have time to write another.**


End file.
